1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to ballistic projectiles, and more particularly, to a device and method that facilitate maneuverability of ballistic projectiles.
2. Description of Related Art
Mortar shells are barrel-launched ballistic projectiles that are typically used for military applications. The efficacy of the mortar shell typically depends upon the maximum accuracy and range the mortar shell provides. The accuracy of the mortar shell is affected by the atmospheric conditions that the mortar shell experiences during the flight path of the mortar shell. Such atmospheric conditions may include turbulence or unsteady winds that may cause the mortar shell to diverge from its intended flight path. Mortar shells are typically used in situations where the atmospheric conditions are unpredictable; therefore, compensating for these conditions prior to launching of the mortar shell may be difficult. Furthermore, mortar shells are typically rigid projectiles that are not capable of adjusting their trajectory during flight to compensate for atmospheric conditions.
The range of the mortar shell is affected by the amount of charge used to launch the mortar shell and the angle at which the mortar shell is launched. Mortar shells are typically launched by a propelling charge, which is provided either with the mortar shell or is provided separately during the loading of the mortar shell. The range of a mortar shell launched with separately provided charge can be controlled by the amount of charge provided. However, once the mortar shell has been launched, no additional propellant is typically provided; therefore, the range of the mortar shell is dependent upon the amount of charge used and/or the angle at which the mortar shell was launched. It should be noted that every mortar shell and/or launch device defines a maximum amount of charge that it can withstand, thus limiting the maximum range of the mortar shell. Accordingly, the accuracy and range of a mortar shell are limited.
A need exists for a mortar shell that is maneuverable during the flight path of the mortar shell to increase the accuracy and range of the mortar shell. Such a device advantageously could be used with existing mortar shell designs and launch devices.